Aliens versus Predator
by Eddykadabra
Summary: Alien/Predator fic. Chapter 3 is up. This fic is basically what the film should be like if they make it. Or a third game. This is largely based on the game avp2. Please R/R. N/B this is serious unlike Aliens and Mr White. Enjoy...
1. The Hunter

The Hunter  
  
  
  
It walked along the river bank, careful not to step on the water. There were humans all about. Their hot flesh standing out from the rest of the jungle. LV1201. The savage planet. He had been here before on a routine hunt. He had collected many trophies. The spear gun shimmered mesmerisingly in the hot thick air. He took aim and fired. A warning shot. He uncloaked so the marines could see him. It was unfair to hunt if you knew you were going to win wasn't it? He cloaked.  
  
'What the hell was that?'' ''I dunno, but I don't like it.'' '' This could be the thing Rykov was talking about! You know the PREDATOR!'' ''Don't be stupid. Something happened to Rykov out here. He could be making it up, but I'm not so sure. He was out here before the pods had been built. This place was infested with the bugs.'' ''Hey!!'' ''What?'' ''Movement! Straight-ahead! It's coming closer! Oh my God! Its right on top of us!'' ''I don't see anything.''  
  
Then, in a bloody fury, he was decapitated. His body was thrown backwards. Jefferson screamed and ran towards the APC. A ferocious laugh followed him and two bolts of blue lightning were flung at him. They missed as he ran into the vehicle. He picked up his pulse rifle and slung it over his shoulder. He drove. Fast.  
  
The beast moved towards the wall where the Marine's head was impaled. He ripped the spear out of the rock and let out a low growl. He had to find the hive. He had to finish off his enemy. Kill him. Kill Rykov.  
  
''Ahh Dr Eisenberg.''  
  
TO BE CONTINUED. 


	2. Birth

Birth  
  
''Yes?'' I responded as I turned round to view my assistant standing in front of me with a tray of surgical tools.  
  
''The patient is ready Dr.'' she replied  
  
''I will be there shortly, I just have to finish writing up these reports on the phenomenon that Rykov wants me to look into to. That man really is a nutcase.''  
  
'' Yes, well he has been through a lot sir. He lost his whole platoon on this planet before it was colonised.''  
  
''Well, I'll be there shortly.'' With that my young assistant walked back to the testing facility were the 'patient' was held. I continued to shuffle through my papers, reading several chapters such as 'weapons and tools' but it all seemed complete nonsense at the time. The only real evidence of intelligent life outside our own was the xenomorphic lifeforms more commonly known as 'Aliens' by the Weyland Yutani Corporation. I quickly placed my papers back in my desk and continued down the hall after my assistant.  
  
The laboratory was by far my favourite part of the facility. I spent much of my time in here, splicing, bonding and experimenting. I studied the xenomorphic lifeforms. And here, before me was one of the marines who had had the chance to meet one for themselves, although the result would be what the aliens desired another one of them.  
  
This marine had been facehugged by what is refereed to as a super facehugger. Which contains the embryo of a queen. So therefore this marine was very important to us. As I approached the laboratory, I could already hear the screams as the alien tried to break out of it's host. The alien may have been able to escape it's host but not the lab. The containment area had military class synthetics lined up around it in case anything happened to go wrong. But I was confident that nothing would.  
  
The noise  
  
All around me  
  
Flesh  
  
Warm, soft flesh.  
  
I bite..  
  
Noise  
  
Taste  
  
Senses overwhelmed by surroundings. Taste  
  
Good.  
  
I bite. Again. The noise. So loud. There is a crack. No more noise. I bite again. The flesh quivers and pulsates. The thudding stops. I feel power in my body, and coil my tail. Then release it like a spring.  
  
Freedom.  
  
I look around. I am in a long tube with my host. My body is soft, and by instinct I know I am not developed. So I start slamming against the glass. The prey is all around me. Again, I slam. It breaks. I escape. I almost slide along the floor, looking for a way out. There is none. There are more screams. I hear others. Not like them though. And I know, not like my kind. There is a low growl then a final scream. Dents appear in the wall. Then there is fire. More screams from the prey? More prey. Fire is quick. So must I must be too. More noise. Large Fear overwhelms me. Another crack. Strange lights come from below. Very dim light. I follow them.  
  
I am in a dark tunnel. I am hungry. I try and find food. I slither away from the noise and the prey.  
  
I am hungry.  
  
I must continue.  
  
Go.  
  
A noise. Inside. My mind.  
  
You are born my queen. you live once more. Continue your journey. You will find food. Minions are coming. They will obey. Go now.  
  
I feel the voice is a friend. It speaks of others coming. I stop and look around. I am in a tunnel, small and cramped. There are grills in it through which I hear prey. I study myself. I am long. I have two limbs protruding from my chest. I have sharp teeth. And a tongue. My eyes. Behind tongue. I feel.so. deadly.  
  
I continue down the tunnel, towards the prey. 


	3. Matters of Great Importance

Matters of Great Importance  
  
The magnificent creature looks around to check if there are any more of them around.  
  
No.  
  
Just a small, moving box that emits a whirring noise. He loads his weapon and fires a single spear through the box, destroying it with a hail of sparks. Then, letting out a roar that fills the corridors and alerts any more of the potential prey, he rips the head of one of the fallen. He hears footsteps and turns to see a human behind one of the glass panels. It wears blue clothes and has dark black hair not unlike the hunter's.  
  
However, he can see it, but it cannot see him. The hunter walks towards a broken glass capsule and studies it carefully. The dead host lies motionless with a gaping hole in it's chest cavity. The Predator studies it carefully, only to realise that the hole is abnormally large for a normal Sliient'siss, and that the one he hunts is a Ziiernt'siss, a larger and more deadly Harach'sha that will eventually become swollen with pods.  
  
This, is a great opportunity to prove to the others that he is worthy of becoming fully blooded into the clan.  
  
) Minions are coming. Do not be afraid. They shall protect (  
  
The voice in my head. It talks with great urgency. I can feel it. I can feel them. The minions are coming. Close now.  
  
I continue down the tunnel and then stop. I extend my jaw. It has already grown. But I have not been away from the host for very long. I can already feel that my exoskeleton has hardened now that I have eaten food.  
  
Small prey.  
  
Younger ones.  
  
Soft, tender flesh.  
  
But only three.  
  
I heard noises. Loud. Repeating. There was one of the preys. Female. It saw me. It screamed and started the sound. It is strange.  
  
I understand what the prey say. Perhaps it is because I come from one. I can even "read". Small signs that are seen and spoken to oneself.  
  
I had broken out of one of the vents where I was. I saw a sign. It said, "play group".  
  
Some kind of hive where the smaller ones meet.  
  
There were noises though. Very loud. To my senses anyway. Screams.  
  
So warm.  
  
Their blood tasted fresh. Unlike that of my host. I am tempted to go back. Slaughter more".  
  
One of the younglings came closer to me unlike the rest. It tried to attack me. But I do not know. And I did not know then. So I struck before it. The bloody fury was exhilarating. A thrust of my undeveloped tail, a cry from my prey. A slash with my claws. Then a rip.  
  
And a crunch.  
  
Then the taste.  
  
Then another.  
  
And another.  
  
But then the "alarm".  
  
I crawled into the vent and continued my journey to the voice.  
  
They are so near now.  
  
So I stop. In the distance, I can already sense hisses, screams and gunfire that echoes down the air vent.  
  
Extending my jaw once more, I let out a roar and begin to slash at the metal that has imprisoned me since I left my host.  
  
It breaks, but by the time I leap out, I find I am in a small room filled with cages and the prey have left.  
  
But it is what in those cages that interests me.  
  
I sense a blue aura around the creatures. I stand up on my two legs. I stretch my primary arms. They are developing nicely. I notice that there is another set of arms growing from my chest. My hard exoskeleton glistens with a wet blackness.  
  
Screaming once more, I realise that I am hungry. I whip my tail around and smash through the metal that the animal is trapped behind.  
  
I bend down on all fours again. Sensing fear from the creature inside, I lean forward and expose my teeth. The creature bares its in response and leaps forward and bites the arm that I put inside the cage to grab the meal in front of me.  
  
It yelps in pain.  
  
I watch it as its head begins to smoke. I feel the pain in my arm only for a short period as the blood seeps through the small, insignificant wound and burns a hole in the floor.  
  
Enraged at the creature, I pull it out of the cage by what remains of it's skull and rip it apart and feed on the remains.  
  
My blood has already made a hole big enough for me to fit through and get to the floor below.  
  
Stopping to think how close the minions are to my location, I can already see their red aura through the walls.  
  
I roar loudly and ram against the door. Nothing  
  
Again  
  
Nothing.  
  
I extend my tongue and spit at the glass.  
  
It begins to fizz. Then smoke. I spit again. And again, until all that is left of what was once a metal door, is a smouldering hole in a wall and floor.  
  
I leap through and find myself surrounded by four of the prey. Armed with guns. Big guns. One opens fire and begins to scream wildly.  
  
"Eat this mother fucker!" screamed Mitch as he started to shoot at the bug. Johnson and Edwards followed his lead and started firing at it too.  
  
But for a split-second, I couldn't help but stare at this magnificent beast. It was almost beautiful. Its skin was as black as space, but it was as bright as the sun.  
  
It's head was different from the other xenomorphs though. Drones had a rough head, soldiers had a smooth head that was slightly translucent and runners ran on all fours and had no dorsal spines.  
  
This one was different. It was sort of like a queen, but it wasn't even the size of a drone yet. It had the crest on its head and it has four arms like a queen.  
  
But then I realised. It must be juvenile. A juvenile queen. Eisenberg would kill to get one of these bitches alive. I ordered the others to stand down, but Mitch kept shooting.  
  
I tell him again, but he still fires at the bug. As a last resort, I pulled out my pistol to shoot his foot, but by the time I had done that, Mitch's face was almost completely dissolved.  
  
I backed away. I didn't know what to do. One of my best men had just melted right in front of me, and it was because of a goddam bug. But Eisenberg would want one of these things wouldn't he? I had to make a decision. I gave the order to open fire. Edwards raised his smartgun, but before he even had a chance to lock onto it there was a spiked tail through his torso.  
  
Then Johnson lost it. He started laughing. I'd seen this happen to good men before. If they survive the encounter with the bugs, they usually break up and end up killing themselves anyway. I pulled up my pistol I decided to put him out of his misery.  
  
There was a bang, then a pop then a thud as the corpse of one of my best friends slumped to the floor. Holstered my pistol, I picked up my flamer and turned around, only to find that the bitch had gone.  
  
I heard nothing but the screams of other men as they faced deaths similar to those of Mitch and Edwards and the hiss of my flamer, I walked slowly into the room where the queen had come from, being careful not to step on the smouldering ashes of the door.  
  
The prey has entered the room above me.  
  
I can sense its heart beat rapidly through the hole that is in front of me. I am upside down.  
  
He is above me now. I do not move. Or he will sense me. He cannot see me, but I can sense him.  
  
He peers over the hole.  
  
I strike. I tear at his legs. There is no resistance. He falls down, his leg broken and screaming.  
  
I lean over him and drool on his face. He whimpers in fear. His heart beats fast now. But I decide to spare him. He seemed brave to come here and try to kill me. The others barely scratched me. But still he came.  
  
He will make a good host. The gunfire has died down now. I let out a scream. There are several hisses in response.  
  
More of my kind enters through the holes in the room and the vent in the ceiling. There are at least seven of them, and I sense more are coming.  
  
) We have come for you, Zliv'sientiss (  
  
) We shall take you to the hive our queen (  
  
) Yes, you shall be fertilised there (  
  
) The king nears the end of his life (  
  
) Yes, he is at the right time now (  
  
) He is at the end of his life. He will be ready to fertilise now (  
  
) Then the circle will be complete (  
  
) Yes, and then you shall rule, until a new king rises (  
  
) You are the queen now. The before queen was taken, her synaptic link from the rest of the hive severed. This is why you are born now (  
  
) You are the new queen (  
  
)You shall rule when the king completes his goal (  
  
) Yes, you shall lead (  
  
) You shall rule (  
  
) The circle will be complete (  
  
) Yes (  
  
) Yes (  
  
) Yes (  
  
) Yes (  
  
My kind speaks of the circle.  
  
I continue.  
  
The circle waits. 


End file.
